


the lucky one

by idolrapper



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolrapper/pseuds/idolrapper
Summary: Mark could blame it on Donghyuck. He could blame it on the coin. He could blame it on Jungwoo. But he has no one to blame but himself, for standing there for far too long, eyes looking everywhere they shouldn’t. They snap back up, and Jungwoo is smirking at him.





	the lucky one

For an entire week, Donghyuck decides to flip a coin on every decision he makes. He’ll announce, “Should I dye my hair blonde?” or “Should I text Lucas back?”, and throw his coin up in the air. If it lands on the 500, the answer is _yes_. If it lands on the crane, it’s _no_. 

“You don’t have to listen to a coin, Donghyuck,” Mark says. His back is against the wall of the practice room, sweaty bangs scooped up into a cap. On the other side of the room, Jaemin has sidled up to Jeno, trying to snatch his bottle of Pocari Sweat off him. 

“I’m a man of my word,” Donghyuck drawls, shoving the coin back in his pocket. He stretches across the floor to grab his phone, opening it to his KKT chat with Yukhei where he left _ur really pretty hyuck ;)_ on read. “What should I say?” he asks, already tapping away before Mark can even offer a suggestion.

“Let me see,” Mark says after a couple minutes of Donghyuck kicking his legs back and forth, giggling to himself. He gasps when he reads Donghyuck’s reply, and the phone clatters to the floor. “Dude, do you know what ‘DTF’ _means_?” 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck says, looking perplexed. “It means ‘date this Friday?’” Mark covers his face with his hands. “No? It doesn’t mean that? Hyung, are you alive?” He grabs his phone, scratching his head. “Is that why he said _haha always, ur dorm or mine?_ Huh, what does this emoji mean...”

“You’re on your own, Donghyuck,” Mark sighs, pushing himself up. No point in trying to salvage the situation when Yukhei is _Yukhei_ and really, Donghyuck deserves it for never shutting up about how hot and tall and broad Lucas hyung is in the 127 dorms. Maybe it’s for the best. He cracks his back, then stretches down to his toes. “Hm, do you think I have enough time to go to the bathroom?”

Donghyuck shrugs, eyes on his phone ( _yours, hyung! (~￣▽￣)~_ ). “You’re on your own,” he repeats. Then he tosses the coin up to Mark. “Flip it and see.”

 

 

Mark could blame it on Donghyuck. He could blame it on the coin. He could blame it on Jungwoo. But he has no one to blame but himself, for standing there for far too long, eyes looking everywhere they shouldn’t. They snap back up, and Jungwoo is smirking at him.

“I—” Mark stutters, “I’m so sorry. I’ll go now.”

He scrambles out of the bathroom, rushing to the floor below so he can pee but he nearly gets it everywhere because he’s kind of hard and trying his best to ignore it. It goes down, thankfully, and Mark leans over the sink, pressing his forehead into the mirror. It won’t stop replaying in his mind: the cubicle door slightly ajar, Jungwoo on his knees, his pink plush lips around Johnny’s cock. He’d twisted around to look at Mark, shoulderblades jutting out from his white T-shirt and Mark didn’t understand. 

_Jungwoo_? Kim Jungwoo? With _Johnny_? 

Jungwoo isn’t a virgin?

Mark shouldn’t be surprised, honestly. Even _he_ isn’t a virgin (Koeun, her dorm, thirty-first of December, and she only struck a deal with Mark because she said she’d rather kill herself than be a virgin in 2018, even if it meant doing it with him. It was okay. She came. At least, he thinks.) Jungwoo, however, doesn’t even _curse_. Where Yukhei makes crass jokes on the regular, Jungwoo is fond of the classic _knock knock_. Jaehyun once told him that he’d accidentally given Jungwoo a USB full of high quality porn and Jungwoo returned it twenty minutes later, the files left untouched. 

Even now, Jungwoo smiles serenely at Mark like nothing had happened the other day, sitting across from him on the couch in the practice room and eating out of a container of kimchi bokkeumbap that Kun had made. “Do you want some, Mark?” he asks, and Mark only hears Jungwoo through his earphones because his song ends at that moment.

“Oh,” Mark says dumbly, pulling out an earphone. “That’s okay, hyung. I ate earlier.”

Jungwoo hums, chewing on the end of his chopstick. “Where’s Donghyuck-ah? He was complaining about being hungry.”

“He’s—” Mark begins. He’s not sure if Jungwoo realises how close their feet are, and if it weren’t for Jungwoo’s mild expression, he’d think the way his toes brush against Mark’s bare calf is deliberate. “He’s on a date with Yukhei. Or they’re having sex. I dunno.”

“Yukhei is quite romantic, you know,” Jungwoo says, after pondering over Mark’s statement for a bit. His rice goes untouched, but the smell wafts over to Mark, making his stomach grumble. “They’ll be good together. You don’t have to be jealous.”

Mark’s eyes widen. “I’m not _jealous_. Why would I be jealous?”

“You’re an open book, Mark,” Jungwoo says, and he grins this time.

Mark frowns. He doesn’t know what to say to that. Now that he thinks about it, that weird feeling in his stomach when he’d read Donghyuck and Yukhei’s conversation might’ve been jealousy. It’s not that he likes Donghyuck per se. Wait. He thinks about it, for a moment. Nah, definitely not. He just thought Donghyuck liked _him_ and he liked that. Knowing that if he leaned over Donghyuck for a second too long, he’d turn bright red, or that if he took his shirt off when they shared a room, Donghyuck couldn’t help but stare. 

Still—

“Did I miss my chance, hyung?”

“Maybe,” Jungwoo replies. He scoots across the couch, sliding the container towards Mark. Mark blinks at him. Jungwoo’s hand is trailing up his arm. “Sure you don’t want any?”

“Alright,” Mark says, and takes the pair of chopsticks between his fingers.

 

 

“Yo, hyung,” Mark greets Johnny with. It’s the night before their first livestream as eighteen, and Mark is buzzing with nerves, unable to sleep. Apparently, so is Johnny. 

Johnny lifts his mug of tea. “Hey, should I boil the kettle again?”

“It’s fine, I can do it,” Mark says, slipping into the kitchen. He busies himself with the tea, turning around only when the water’s starting boiling to blurt out, “Are you dating Jungwoo?”

The water starts to cry and hiss. Johnny’s eyebrows shoot up. “No, it’s not like that. But about the other day, I’ve been meaning to talk to you. I’m really sorry you had to see that, bro.”

Mark shrugs, willing down his blush. “Shit happens.” He grins at Johnny, glancing down at his crotch for a split-second. “Did make me feel pretty inferior though.”

It hits Johnny a few seconds later, and he laughs, throwing his lukewarm teabag at Mark. “Don’t make _me_ feel bad,” he groans. “I barely got off because Jungwoo kept mumbling about wanting to follow you.”

The smile slides off Mark’s face, along with the teabag. “What?”

 

 

Jungwoo’s tank top dips down to show his collarbones, cut from porcelain. He tilts his head back, beads of sweat trickling down his throat, mouth around the rim of his water bottle, and his eyes are dark as they watch Mark in the mirror.

(If Mark runs to the furthest bathroom after practice to lock himself in a cubicle and shove his hand down his pants, no one needs to know.)

 

 

“Donghyuck, I need your coin.”

“Why?” Donghyuck looks up, peeling his eyes away from his phone for once. Mark didn’t even know the meaning of _insufferable_ until Donghyuck started dating Yukhei. And that’s okay, he guesses. Even if he scrapes at every corner of his brain, all he feels for Donghyuck is happiness that he’s happy.

“I have an important life decision to make,” is Mark’s explanation. He sits on the end of Donghyuck’s bed, holding out his palm. 

“Is it about Jungwoo?”

Mark almost chokes. “How’d you know?”

“Hyung told me. That’s Yukhei hyung, in case you were wondering.”

“I wasn’t,” Mark deadpans. 

Donghyuck waves his hand, pulling out his coin with the other. “He said that Jungwoo asked him if he thought you preferred a forward approach or if you liked to be seduced subtly. Then hyung asked me, and I said ‘frankly, Jungwoo could just stand there and Mark would pop a boner. But a lap dance might work too.’ Then he told Jungwoo that, word for word. Enjoy your lap dance.” 

“I hate you, you know that, right?” 

“Of course,” Donghyuck says, batting his eyelashes. “Here, take this.” He places the coin in Mark’s hand. “Make me proud, Mark-yah.”

Mark shoves away the image of Jungwoo on his lap, rocking his hips against him, a dainty finger trailing down his chest, and asks, “Do I like Jungwoo?” He flips the coin. 

_Yes_.

“Should I go to Jungwoo’s dorm right now and confess?” he asks, flipping it again.

And the crane lands on Donghyuck’s thigh, the 500 face up. _No._

“It’s just a coin,” Donghyuck says unhelpfully.

 

 

(In retrospect, Mark should’ve realised in Ukraine. He sat next to Jungwoo in the plane, and Jungwoo shared his Honey Butter chips with him and they watched Justice League together, Jungwoo’s head resting on his shoulder.

They weren’t sharing a hotel room but they might as well have been. Mark had felt _clingy_ which was a feeling that sat uncomfortably in his chest. He thought it was because Jungwoo finally got to debut with them. He set up camp in Taeyong and Jungwoo’s room, sprawling across Jungwoo’s bed like he owned it and Jungwoo only smiled fondly at him despite Taeyong grumbling something about weird tension and honeymoons.

When Taeyong left to share with Ten, Mark took to sleeping in Jungwoo’s bed, their legs tangled together as they whispered about the future. 

And when they flew back to Korea, Jungwoo shoved his hoodie at Mark, kissed Mark on the corner of his mouth and told him he should wear it. 

It smelled like him, like fabric softener and jasmine flowers.)

 

 

The night after Mark’s graduation, Jungwoo comes to him. Doyoung is out, and Jungwoo knocks on the door, a single pink rose in his hand. 

“Congratulations,” he says, voice delicate as the petals of his rose. He pads across the room, and Mark watches him in awe as he lays the rose on Mark’s bedside table. “It’s not much, but—I just wanted you to know that I’m proud of you.”

“It’s lovely,” Mark mutters, “Thank you, hyung.”

Jungwoo laughs. “I saw Youngho hyung’s bouquet. No one could beat that, huh?”

“Nope,” Mark agrees, cracking a smile. They sit in silence for a couple minutes, Jungwoo watching Mark play a game on his phone, and Mark trying to will down his blush with Jungwoo being so close to him, sweet breath all over his neck. 

Then Jungwoo places his hand on Mark’s thigh. “I could give you something better,” he says. 

“A lap dance?” Mark squeaks. 

Jungwoo frowns, fingers squeezing around Mark’s thigh. “Well, I was going to say I want to take you out for coffee but,”—he presses his mouth against Mark’s ear, smiling, voice raspy—“if you’d like a lap dance, I’d be happy to oblige.”

Mark gulps. If Jungwoo moves his hand up any further, it’s over for him. “Maybe next time, hyung. I’ll die.”

In a flash, Jungwoo is straddling him, bangs falling over his eyes as he leans forward to whisper, “Maybe that’s what we want.” He tilts Mark’s head back with a hand on his chin and kisses him.

 

 

Doyoung walks into the room when Mark has pushed Jungwoo onto his back, Jungwoo’s legs hooked around his waist as Mark slides into him, the glide wet with the lube Jungwoo had texted Jaehyun to bring them. 

Donghyuck tags along after Doyoung with a handful of flowers that look like he he’d picked them right out of the dirt, but Doyoung slaps a hand over his eyes and yells, “WHY ARE YOU CORRUPTING MARK, JUNGWOO?”

Jungwoo’s head is hanging over the end of the bed and he waves at Doyoung. Mark just buries his head in Jungwoo’s neck and groans. 

“Hyuuuuung,” Donghyuck whines, “I wanna see.”

“Nope, no, absolutely not,” Doyoung says, high-pitched and very loudly, dragging Donghyuck out of the room and slamming the door behind them. 

“Jungwoo hyung,” Mark says, after they’ve both come (it takes three minutes for him to get hard again after Doyoung interrupting them, though Jungwoo says teasingly that he hadn’t even gone soft in the first place. Mark would’ve protested Jungwoo calling him a cute little pervert, but he’s sinking down on Mark as he says it and Mark can’t find it in himself to be bothered.) 

Jungwoo hums, stretching on the bed all feline-like. 

“Am I like Johnny?” Mark asks, combing a hand through Jungwoo’s floppy silver locks. 

“You’re a lot shorter, for one,” Jungwoo jokes, leaning into Mark’s touch. “But no, you’re not. I meant what I said. I like you and I’d like to go on that date, if you want.”

 _Oh my God_ , Mark’s brain supplies, _he likes me_. He can’t help but stretch forward to kiss Jungwoo’s mouth for the nth time, grinning as he says, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nohyuck) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/millennium) ♡


End file.
